


Magical Sea Creatures & How to Let Them Explore You: An in depth novel by Alfred Lee Bennett

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alfred Lee Bennett is played by Jack Lowden, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically, Choking, Consentacles, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Overstimulation, Sandwiched, Tentacles, Wet & Messy, aka he's taller than both the other boys, ambiguous setting, bulging, switching pov's, yo im late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: “Her name is Belinda. She’s a Luminaria Squid. They feed off positive emotions, the excretions are meant to lower inhibitions. She’s as close as you can get to a real life cupid. She’s brought us to you, with the trail of light. I thought we’d find you in distress. But you’re not.”(Captain Bennett, his first mate Graves and cabin boy Credence all have some wild adventures and learn a lot about each other along the way)[13 days later here i am with a kinktober prompt three days late. all my faves i've already done out of order. :3 ]





	Magical Sea Creatures & How to Let Them Explore You: An in depth novel by Alfred Lee Bennett

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Akkorokamui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154633) by [farawisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa). 
  * Inspired by [Fantastic Tentacles and Where to Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926603) by [eatingcroutons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcroutons/pseuds/eatingcroutons). 



> 12: Master/Slave | **Tentacles** | Hand-jobs
> 
>  
> 
> hi i'd like to thank jesus and also satan, and 100% i was inspired by another fic.

* * *

 

Pretending to be a nomaj naval officer? Check. 

Taking care of sea creatures who might usually sink said ship? Double check. 

Alfred Lee Bennett prided himself on multitasking, and that was why he was quite content to live both lives as long as he could. Until that was, when late one night, his favorite cabin boy wandered outside onto the desk to catch him whispering sweet nothings to a lost squid who’d told him her name was Belinda. 

He spoke to her in soothing tones, mainly in order to arrange a visit later, to best test out the quality of their magical suckers and excretions. He almost fell overboard, and Credence was wide eyed and staring as Alfred paused midway through the kiss to the tentacle resting over the railing. 

“Captain?”

The boy whispered in hushed awe, and Alfred felt his cheeks growing hot, not quite jumping away from the blue tentacle oozing a glowing substance, retreating from the wood, leaving it smeared with further blue.

“Y-yes Credence? What is it?”

“Captain… what were ye doing with that  _ thing _ ?”

The boy was a nomaj, but he was so clever, and keen eyed, especially when in the crow's nest if needed, Alfred somehow suspected there might be a hint of witches blood in his veins. It was a debate he’d oft had with his first Officer Graves, also a fellow wizard in disguise. He was a rather handsome man, despite his prematurely silver hair and stern manner, but Alfred could never tell if it was all an act, or if he really did dislike him. His heavy brows certainly didn’t help him appear more friendly when scowling.

“I was just…” 

There was nothing he could say to make that better. He sighed, and dragged a hand through the blue mess, considering if he should confess, or just wipe the nomaj’s memory.

The closer the boy got, the more Alfred was conflicted, as the moonlight merely brought out the sharpness of the boy’s cheek bones, the soft curve of his mouth, and god, was he staring at the railing? 

He opened his mouth to ask if the boy was alright, but was promptly shut up by a firm kiss, and a frantic clutching of hands to his jacket lapels. He’d thrown his jacket on over his nightshirt merely for authority’s sake, as he could hardly appear as he should when just barefoot and clad in cream colored sleepwear for all accounts. 

Credence didn’t seem aware that he was technically assaulting his superior officer, and Alfred wasn’t in the mood to argue, not really, when the boy’s lips felt as soft as they looked, and he tasted like cinnamon and clove. His own arm came up to brace around the boy’s slender back, and held him firm, until the kiss broke upon Credence’s gasp. 

He’d accidentally pulled the boy too flush to his body, and his arousal from the creatures visit earlier, which had not yet waned. There was little chance of it doing so when he had a beautiful cabin boy in his arms as of right now.

“Captain… I’m so sorry… forgive me. I’m simply… not meself.”

It was the creature, Alfred thought to himself dimly. The secretions were meant to lower inhibitions, but Alfred had suspected they needed to be either ingested, or somehow rubbed into the skin. Perhaps nomajs were simply more susceptible?

“Quite alright m’boy, it’s perfectly fine. Let’s get you back to bed, yeah?”

Credence swallowed thickly and Alfred’s eyes followed the movement, forcing him to duck down, and steal another kiss before adding, “You may join me in my bed, if you wish. At least until it wears off.”

Credence frowned, delightfully perplexed, and Alfred took the initiative to scoop him off his feet, holding him close to his chest, striding back to his quarters. 

The gentle rocking of the sea against the ship was always soothing, but with the boy next to him in his bed, Alfred couldn’t sleep a wink. He didn’t dare toss and turn to keep the boy up as well, but he  _ did _ give in to rutting against the mattress, then his own hand, spilling freely forth as he realized he’d been touching his cock with the same one he’d made contact with the creature. “Oh fuck.” He muttered, and Credence stirred beside him, mumbling something about the time, the heat. The next thing he knew, he had an armful of warm and aroused cabin boy, with no point of protest, Alfred simply gave in. 

 

* * *

 

When Credence awoke to warm sunshine on his face, and remembered vaguely the night before, he blushed in shame, and reached down between his legs, finding himself loose, open and worst of all, still wet. It was slippery and viscous, like someone else’s spend, and he knew, somehow, the devil had taken hold of him, urged him to seduce his captain. 

He laid still for a long moment, feeling tears start to slip down his cheeks, and then he sighed. 

Credence might as well just stay there until the man returned, so he could beg his forgiveness, and request a quick death. Walking the plank wouldn’t be good enough. Surely the man would want to shoot him in the temple instead. 

Midday arrived, and the Captain returned, bright eyed and windswept, looking as handsome as any byronic hero, Credence almost started crying again. 

“Hello there. Feeling alright? I ne’er saw you above decks today, Credence.”

He smiled sadly, and then shook his head. 

“I’m brimming over with wickedness, sir. Please make it quick.”

He lifted a shaky hand, and held out his own pistol, handle first, so that the Captain could take it. The man looked mildly horrified, and even under his lightly tanned skin, seemed to go white as a sheet. “What’s this?”

“I’ve sold my soul. You must give me death.”

The Captain softened, and strode forward to pluck the pistol away, tossing it to the floor. 

“Nonsense. We’ve done nothing in this bed I did not equally desire m’boy. Now come along, up you get. We’re going ashore tonight. Celebrating a job well done.”

Credence could scarcely believe it, but even if it was all a massive hoax, he would take as much more life as he was allowed. He climbed out of the bed, letting the Captain’s sheets and blankets fall from his nude body, and then walked over to where the man was standing, frozen in shock for another reason entirely. “Shall I redress, or please you first?” 

Even as slick dripped down his inner thighs, and his knees wobbled, Credence could see how the Captain was affected, groin tenting his pants, and sweat glistening on his temples, darkening the blond hair there. 

“Uh, well, Credence, if you would  _ like _ , I’d not object to a kiss betwixt my nethers.”

He nodded, slowly dropping down before the man, glancing up at him from under half lidded eyes, he watched as the Captain’s own gaze darkened, black swallowing the icy blue, while Credence’s hands swiftly undid the fastenings to the man’s trousers. 

His cock was slender and long, flushed pink at the tip, already weeping clear liquid, begging for a touch. Credence had only ever touched himself before that night, in secret, in the dark, frightened to make a sound, so while one hand jerked over his own cock, his other would press fingers into his mouth, ensuring he remained silent throughout his climax. Credence gave it a cursory lick, and then wrapped his lips around the head, before easing it into his mouth, while one hand grasped at the base of the man’s length. He began to pull back and forth, tonguing against the wetness that seeped out, while suckling over the man’s cock on each stroke.

The Captain made soft exhalations, a low moan, and then his hand was tight in Credence’s hair, as a quiet plea left him, “M’close, you should back off, I don’t want to-”

Credence swallowed, and did so, just to smile earnestly, “I  _ do _ , Captain.”

He leaned in once more, and felt the silky skin of the man’s cock meeting the back of his throat, just as his nose was tickled by golden curls at the base of it. 

The Captain’s hips rocked forward a hint, and then his hand cupped firmly against the back of Credence’s skull, holding him still as he came, salty and warm jets of semen that he did his best to drink down. Rather like a gulp of seawater by accident, that was how a man’s spend tasted to Credence, and when the Captain retreated for good, breathless and tucking himself away, making his appearance somewhat decent, he smiled shakily. 

“Thank you, immensely. That was wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

Percy took a long drink from his rum and tried not to glare at the Captain, in all of his towering blond glory, smiling at something one of the men had said. The cabin boy never left his side, not all night, or even when during sailing hours. Except for that morning. The Captain had come to breakfast and there had been no sign of Credence. It was enough to rankle Percy with jealousy that was unwarranted. After all, it wasn’t like he had any sort of special claim on the boy, he was just… looking out for him, that was all it was. 

He wasn’t angry or bitter, he was old, tired, and sick of sleeping alone on the sea. He wasn’t at all interested in his Captain or the cabin boy, he was simply craving human contact. Companionship. 

That was what led to him wandering the shore, clinging to a half empty bottle of rum, and almost tripping over his feet at the sight of glowing waves starting to wash up on the sand.

He wasn’t sure if the alcohol was making him see things, or it really was  _ glowing _ , so he stopped, and scuffed a toe into the sand. The blue met his skin, and tingled over it, cooling and hot all at once. He considered casting a shield charm, but there was no immediate or obvious threat, rather, a simply unique natural occurrence. He kept walking, and drinking, and the sand shifted under his feet, as the world tilted. Then the moon came out, and the blue and silver mixed, swimming in his line of sight.

For some reason, with every sip and step he took, warmth was building under his skin, and he wanted nothing more than to shed his clothing, to take a dip into the waves. It shouldn’t have been so easy or obvious a solution, but there it was. Percy sighed, and stopped walking, swaying slightly in the gentle breeze, before corking the bottle, and dropping it onto the dry sand. 

His hands were clumsy and heavy on his shirt buttons and trouser fastenings, but eventually he got everything off, so that he could finally wander into the sea. It was cool and refreshing, while being stimulating and not enough all at once. 

As Percy got waist deep in the water, he found his cock was fully hard, bobbing around with the undulations of the waves, so he reluctantly reached down to palm over himself, relishing the changes in sensations, with the water helping his strokes, he could almost relax into it. 

As he got a little deeper, the glowing grew brighter, and he could see a faint bit rubbing off on his skin when the water brushed over him. He felt something tickle the side of his leg, and brush around the back, but he couldn’t see anything. 

Percy didn’t scare easily, but he was alarmed that in the midst of his arousal, a sea creature had thought it prudent to approach him. He stirred his free hand around in the water, and murmured a soft  _ ‘Shoo,’ _ but nothing changed. The blue glow remained, and now his orgasm was fast approaching, despite no difference in his pace. Percy’s eyes began to glaze shut and then a more definite  _ something _ nudged up his thigh, just barely ghosting against the cleft of his ass, making him cry out. 

The hypersensitivity must have been due to him practicing self denial for the last month or so, that was the only thing for it. He fell backwards to float on the waves, and let his climax wash over him, while his cock spilled into his hand, white pulses whisked away by the water, a slippery slow press teased at his hole. Percy didn’t know if he’d passed out, or was simply being accosted by a magical being. He didn’t care. He was so tired.

He didn’t even notice he was no longer just floating until there was firm, damp sand beneath his back, while a wet and slimy thing continued to rub between his legs, caressing his hole and taint, over his balls and up to trace his softening cock. The touches were so tender, so thoughtful, he didn’t want them to stop, even if it was rather unorthodox. 

Percy found tears springing to his eyes, while yet another  _ thing _ nudged his hole, slimmer and wet enough to press in, to swirl around the twitching rim, and breach him after a long moment. He was afraid to open his eyes, and see what kind of madness he’d been swallowed by, so he didn’t. 

The sound of his name being called did stir him, as he realized something was now stroking over his cock, starting to get hard again, from the steady massage inside of him, teasing spots that he himself had never dared explore, two fingers wide, and several inches deep.

“Officer Graves? Are you-?”

“I’m not hurt. Don’t come any closer.” 

The words sounded insincere, even to his ears, and his voice was a rasp, a bit slurred, the rum still keeping him weak and pliant, bending to the creature’s will. When he first opened his eyes, all he saw was blue, glowing steadily like a wand light, and then he finally glanced down at himself, just in time to catch what was most definitely a tentacle curling around his cock, tightening enough on the downstroke to make his breath catch.

“Christ in heaven… is that… the thing from the other night that was with you, Captain?”

The boy. That was his voice. 

Of course, it had to be  _ him _ and the Captain together, finding Percy like he was, at some wicked being’s complete mercy. “Stay back… I don’t know what I’m dealing with.”

“I  _ do. _ ”

The Captain’s voice made him stiffen, or perhaps it was the wider intrusion of something inside him, a second tentacle, still slow, wet as could be, but he was very much unused to it. “You do?”

He dared to look over, and found the blond approaching him, kneeling and reaching out to pet over the biggest swell of blue. 

“Her name is Belinda. She’s a Luminaria Squid. They feed off positive emotions, the excretions are meant to lower inhibitions. She’s as close as you can get to a real life cupid. She’s brought us to you, with the trail of light. I thought we’d find you in distress. But you’re not.”

Percy exhaled, “You’re going to help me aren’t you? Before you execute me for such a thing?”

The Captain looked scandalized, eyes wide and bright as the creature overtop of Percy, 

“What is with everyone and their death wishes? First Credence, now you?”

Credence. Oh.

Percy had almost forgotten about him, but at the memory of him being there, aware that he was watching him, his cock gave an errant twitch, and the tendril inside him curled, flicking into his sensitive canal, and ripping a groan from his throat. His head fell back against the sand, or would have, had a hand not been there, and he realized it was the boy himself. 

“Officer Graves… forgive me.”

Before he could ask why, Credence dipped down to press his lips to Percy’s, and another moan tried to rumble out of him, but vanished into the kiss. There was something touching his arm, guiding him to put his hand on a hot and heavy swell of flesh, which he knew instinctively to belong to the Captain. 

The tales of his prowess in bed were legends, and he was rumored to be blessed with skill and stamina that most could only achieve with potions or charms. Percy decided the creature had truly entranced all three of them somehow, why else would they willingly approach him?

 

* * *

 

Alfred had been shocked to see Belinda ashore, much less wrapped up and around and in another man. But to find it was his first officer made much more sense. A man whom he’d been harboring secretive thoughts about, she’d plucked right out of his head. Clever girl. 

While petting over what could be called one of her shoulders, he observed Graves’ body being manipulated by some of her many arms. A slender one deftly moved in and out of his ass, while another continued to tug over his cock, which looked pretty as a picture, wide in girth, with a flushed head peeking out from pale skin with every downstroke. 

As Credence was kissing Graves, and Alfred felt mildly left out, there was suddenly a hand on him, pulling his pants down and off with a hint of magic, before fingers curled around his own length, stiffening quickly from the attention, as well as the view. He gulped in a big lungful of air, and started working off his jacket and shirt, figuring he might as well go all in, if everyone else was. Belinda could certainly handle them all with ease. 

Credence let out a whimper, and Alfred looked over to see a tentacle wrapping around his thigh, before easing down under the waistband of his trousers, evidently headed in one direction. It unraveled him rather quickly, making Credence jerk forward, and gasp into the side of Graves’ neck, apparently spilling into his trousers from the merest hint of contact at his backside. 

“Let’s get you out of these things, shall we?”

Credence was dressed much more plainly than either of the rest of them, so it was a small matter of ridding him from his tunic and ruined pants, then he was falling over Graves’ torso, held firm by a hand around his waist, while the same tentacle remained behind him, teasing over his cleft. 

Alfred was mildly jealous, but Belinda seemed to sense his discomfort, urging him up and around to Graves’ other side, allowing their eyes to meet, while slippery warmth caressed down his spine. His own tentacle to amuse and distract him. “Hello there.” He murmured to Graves, who was apparently quite out of it, whether from orgasms or drink. “Cap’n.”

Graves’ stomach gleamed with previous spendings from his cock, and Alfred couldn’t resist touching it, dragging his fingers through it, feeling a groan vibrate through him. He was tempted to taste, but he decided to caress over Graves’ mouth instead, urging him to lick over his fingertips. The sensations were enough to make him wish he had something on his own cock.

“God in heaven, this isn’t normal is it?” Credence was asking, his own voice a breathy whine. Alfred glanced over to him, watching how he rutted into Graves’ hip, cock leaking and pink, while one blue tentacle slid over his shoulder, brushing his wild hair back from his face, and the other kept fucking in and out of him, making him shudder in bliss. 

“I’m not sure darling. It’s something alright.”

“Kiss me?” Graves asked, sounding so wonderfully wrecked that Alfred couldn’t bear to refuse him, no matter the consequences. The tentacle petting his ass began to trace around his hole, and just as their lips met, Alfred could feel it beginning to push in, and with a wet slurp, thrust past the tight ring of muscle to make him gasp. He now got his taste of Graves, salty bitterness and spicy sweet from the rum. It was exhilarating.

At the parting of his lips, Graves breathed a sigh before suddenly crying out, as his cock pulsed wetly between them. Alfred was braced up on his elbows, but unsure how long his strength might last, at the rate the others were falling apart, Belinda might be stocked up and set to abandon them before he’d come once. 

Credence’s hand flew out blindly, catching on his bicep, pulling him down and over for a sloppy kiss, while a plea escaped him. “Captain, touch me…”

Alfred wanted to comply, though he felt rather trapped, and unwilling to crush Graves in order to do so. Within a moment, he was suspended in midair, hovering several inches above Graves, as a second tentacle curved under his abdomen, tickling his navel and wrapping atop his ribs. Now he had two free hands to use as he pleased, and that meant he could take Credence in hand, bring him off while the tentacle inside him thrust home one more time, forcing him over a peak, his cock drooling right onto Graves’ hip and stomach, mingling with a sticky puddle of his own spend. 

“God, forgive me sir, I’ve made a mess of you.”

“S’alright kiddo.”

Alfred managed a breathless chuckle, 

“Such guilt here, Officer. Credence is old enough to enlist. Don’t pretend to be his better. Not like this. Not when you’re spread eagled and panting beneath us.” 

Graves choked on a moan, and trembled under them, as Alfred caught sight of something at his navel. A slight bulge, a swell of skin. 

The tentacles inside him were pushing so deep, surely he was in distress?

Alfred opened his mouth to ask the man if he was okay, but Belinda hummed, and the glow flickered in front of his eyes. She was doing nothing that he didn’t want, it seemed.

 

* * *

 

Percy was in a delicious sort of agony, with both of the other men over him, yet not actually weighing him down. Instead he felt the anchor of the creature's appendages on them all, while also being inside them. The two currently working in his ass and over his cock were relentless, thrusting and stroking him until he thought he couldn’t come again, but seemed to be unable to stop. 

The growing pressure in his abdomen was beginning to outweigh the burn of his arousal, and he realized with a nervous lurch in his gut that the rum was getting to him. He was going to have to move, to get away, steal a moment of privacy, lest his shame destroy him. Percy couldn’t form the words, he wouldn’t dare beg his Captain, but he thought it, loud as he could. 

The creature currently wrapped around them was magical, there could be no doubt. 

Nothing happened. Credence kept nosing in at his neck, lips hot and wet on his skin, teeth blunt but insistent, and the Captain was shivering through a climax of his own, almost eagerly spending himself onto Graves. It was rather admirable how they all had chosen to mark him, of all people, but there wasn’t time. He needed relief, very badly. “Please…”

He found his voice, just in time for the Captain to lower his head, and kiss him, “Anything.”

There was a tentacle still curled around his cock, but now, sensing his anxiety, it loosened, and fell down to his stomach, before pressing hard, rubbing over the distension of his gut. 

“No, no, no, please…”

Graves tried to move, to writhe away and escape the firm hold, but he couldn’t. His cock rested soft between his thighs, and was dripping onto the sand before thickening into a proper stream. He strained his muscles to stop it, and felt the tentacles inside him thicken and flex, growing slicker. Unfortunately, the pause was short lived, and he was shaking before long, unable to hold back anymore. The bliss of relieving himself felt almost like another orgasm, and the constant stimulation didn’t help.

The captain surely didn’t miss anything, and even though Credence remained at his side, mouthing over his skin, Graves felt he should have been repulsed, disgusted, and his cheeks grew hot. “I couldn’t hold on…”

“It’s alright. Graves… look at me. That’s an order.”

He did, finally meet the crystal clear gaze of the captain, and found nothing but gentle fondness there.

“Belinda’s overwhelmed us all. You’re forgiven for losing control of yourself. She’s been at it with you much longer than either me or Credence… in fact, I suspect it won’t be long until he’s crying. Sensitive thing that he is.”

They both turned to look, finding Credence squirming against Graves, held up and away just enough so that a tendril could rub on his neck, tightening as his chest heaved, and his cock swelled, before spilling one single rope of come, before several spurts of clear fluid wetted the sand at Graves’ side. His long dark lashes were indeed damp with tears, and his flushed cheeks only made him prettier. Credence looked wonderful, despite the complete destruction of his control.

As the Captain leaned over to shush the boy, and whispered something Graves didn’t catch, he relaxed, and felt the tentacles inside him slowly withdraw, only then thrusting back in, expanding enough to stimulate him and throw him headlong into  _ another _ orgasm without warning.

Nothing left his spent cock, but his eyes crossed, and he felt a hand squeeze on his arm, while Credence panted into his neck. Apparently he’d loved having a firm hand on him, restricting his breathing  _ just _ enough. The Captain said something about them needing a break, at least for a few days, and everything stopped all at once. Graves felt warm sand against his back, and a breeze drifting by hit the slick between his legs, making him shiver. 

His stomach and chest were covered with the mingled semen from all three of them, and Credence seemed to be trembling, curled into his side, so he reached out blindly, and found the boy’s shoulders. Hugging him close, they watched as the Captain stood on shaky legs, and saw the creature off, until it had vanished beneath the waves, the only evidence it hadn’t all been a dream was how the entire beach around them still glowed blue. 

 

* * *

 

Credence wasn’t sure if it was more accurate to call the experience a wild dream, or a hellish nightmare, simply because he’d never done anything so wicked in his entire life. Seducing the captain was  _ child’s play _ compared to what he’d just endured. While something cool washed over his body, the ocean, he knew, his eyes remained squeezed shut, and the captain and his first officer both helped him to his feet, dressing him with hands that seemed far too steady, and they all found their way back to the ship. 

Instead of separating, the Captain told his first officer to  _ join _ them, and Credence realized he meant in  _ bed.  _ The important question was how could they all fit, but it didn’t matter much, not when he was exhausted all the way to his marrow, and his vision was beginning to blur. Once tucked into the blankets and sheets, bracketed by two strong and warm bodies, Credence could no longer fight to stay alert. 

He awoke several hours later to find himself tucked in against the Captain’s chest, under his chin, cheek pressed to his skin, feeling his heartbeat. There was someone at his back, a hand heavy on his waist, and something hard and hot nestled against the swell of his ass.

Credence stiffened, and stopped breathing for a long moment when he realized it was the first officer Graves, and most likely, his morning arousal. He drew in a great shuddering lungful of air, and heard a soft chuckle. “Would you prefer my hand here, my boy?”

The fingertips trailed upwards, tickling his ribs, teasing a nipple, then curved around his neck, fitting the arch of it like they’d been made for each other. His cock swelled at once between his thighs, and he swallowed, feeling how it made the man react. Graves pressed closer, forcing Credence flush to the captain’s lanky form. “Yes.” 

He managed to whisper, and Graves’ lips met the nape of his neck, 

“Good boy. Want me to fuck you, see if you can keep quiet and not wake him?”

He had just began to shake his head when he felt the Captain shifting, and another arm landed over his side, reaching back to touch Graves, squeezing over his ass, if Credence wasn’t mistaken.

“No chance of that. Go on, Graves. Fuck him. He’s still wet, open enough. In the meantime, he can have me. Would you like that darling?”

Credence bit back a sob, and then nodded, while the Captain kissed his temple, and then rolled over to bend his leg forward, exposing the pink of his hole nestled between his plush cheeks. It was shiny, winking, and felt slippery as Credence reached down to press a curious fingertip over it. The captain jerked forward before thrusting back, begging for more without a word. 

At the same moment, Graves’ hand was on his cock, guiding it into Credence in a slow easy thrust. He was indeed already desperate, mewling like a cat in heat, rocking forward so that his cock nudged into the Captain. “Fuck! Credence, don’t tease me.”

He couldn’t do more than obey, allowing the man to arch his back, swiftly enveloping Credence’s length in searing wet warmth, pulling a moan from him, while his eyes fluttered closed. Graves had gotten fully seated in the same instant, and the hand on his neck tightened, just enough to make Credence reach out for his own anchor, around the Captain’s chest. He felt an answering touch, fingers curling around his palm, squeezing gently. “No need to be gentle.”

Credence could only push when Graves pulled out, and vice versa, so that he was a constant source of pleasure for them both, on a feedback loop that ensured he was drowning in bliss after a few moments, he became perfectly overwhelmed by a tight clench on his cock, and a firm massage over the spot inside him that made him see stars. 

Or perhaps that was from the hand on his neck, cutting off his air. The captain tapped over it, and Graves let go of Credence, just in time for him to come, shattering between them, crying out in unbridled ecstasy, spilling into the captain, and milking Graves’ cock. “Touch me, please.”

Credence was released from the captain’s hold, allowed to splay his fingers down the soft skin of his stomach, finding his cock, and he barely gave the length of it a couple quick jerks, before he stiffened, and gripped hard on Credence’s softening cock, finding his own peak.

“God… I think I must be dead.” 

Credence mumbled dreamily, and Graves chuckled quietly, withdrawing from him with a careful movement, kissing his sweat damp shoulder. “Is that right?”

The Captain hummed, and slowly shifted away, turning to lay flat on his back, wiping a hand over his face, ruffling his blond hair. 

“I suppose if anyone deserves a pair of sea lovin’ angels, it’s you darling.”

Credence hid behind his hands, and shook his head, but Graves and the Captain didn’t let him for long. They gently dragged his hands away, and each kissed his cheek. 

“What shall we have for breakfast?” Graves was asking, and Credence opened his eyes to find the man smiling down at him, “I uh, could cook something?” 

The Captain seconded that with a hum, and then leaned down to whisper, 

“Best not to let him cook ever. He’s burned one too many a good meal.”

Credence smiled at that, and they remained there in bed a while longer, till all their breathing synced and heart rates returned to normal before moving to dress, and leave the cabin. 

It wouldn’t be long before the whole ship knew what had transpired, at least, the milder version of events.

 

* * *

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> not quite gay pirates but, never fear, i had black sails on the mind the entire time, with a dose of PoTC.


End file.
